shimercollegefandomcom-20200214-history
Inter-Ocean/1896-01-03/President Harpers Address
﻿to an instructorship in mathematics. Racine College, Racine. Wit, . William B. Huff, student m mathematics, to an I instructorship In mathematics in the East Side 1 High-School. Milwaukee, Wis. Warren Rufus Smith, fellow in chemistry. 1S92-4. and Ph. D.. 1S94. to an mstructWship in I the High School, New Bedford. Hass. 1 John A. Bow n acker, fellow In geology. 1892-4. . lo an Instructorship In geology, University of | Ohio. Charles II. Gordon, fellow in geology, 1892-5, ■ and Ph. D., 1893. to the position ot superln-1 iendent of city schools, Beloit, Wls_ 1 I Henry Barnard Kummel. fellow in geology, I 1S92-5. and Ph. D. 1S35. to a position in the geo-1 logical survey of JCew Jersey. Emerson Charles Peet, fellow in geology, 1892-5, to a position in the United States geological sur-I vey. — J A. W. Wishart, fellow in church history, 1894-5, I to tbe pastorate of the Central Baptist Church, B ~ - ton, N- J. forge Mulnnger. I Chicago. I E. C- Quereau. fellow in geology. 1833-4. and E subsequently assistant and tutor in the same^ I department, to the professorship of geology in 1 Syracuse University, New York. The .UUIintrd Schools* Duricg the quarter the number of affiliated schools has been irereased from seven *o ten. The new schools (affiliated) are: ‘ The-' South | Stde Aeademy. under the princlpalship s the Inhrmity Ileloiip:-* to Chicago and \ot lo Rockefeller. President Harper’s statement for tie % inter quarter was. in part, as follows. Members of the University. Trustees. Col' leagues. Students. Friends: The life of tr versity is three fold. .First is the life : university, including the v»ork of faculaes and I students, and the \arious relationships of thi-| work. insides this, there is the life of th< ^university **hIcb-shows itself in connection will educational work; and last, tbere is that life of the university which manifests itself In ccu-I section with the activity of the public at Iarg*. I an activity toward which the university, If it 1 shall fulfill its highest mission must make large contributions, and froi ........... Shown it The entire staff of the divinity school has been on duty during the quarter, and, for the first time, every regular divinity student has been gradnate student. It is also noteworty that irucb larger proportion than usual of the divin't students have come from Eastern institution: such as Yale, Amherst. Williams, Brown. Fc tbe first time, at this convocation, thedivmity faculty has presented a candidate for the degree a doctor of philosophy. The bestowal of thi degree marks an important forward st^p in tl. hictory of theological education So America. In accordance with their own desires the faculties have been divided into five seriarate; distinct bodies, each with its own senate ; council. In making this change it has been desired to secure three things. (1) A more definite re-sDonsibllity on the part of instructors for a particular field of educational work. (2) A greater distinctiveness and consequently prominence for the work of the academic colleges. (3) A differentiation of tbe problems -which present themselves in the different divisions of th» work. The faculty of arts, literature, and taken up for fresh consideration student organizations. Including Greek letter fraternities. Thi-action contemplates a close and sjmpatheth interest on the part of the university, which wil! now co-operate with the societies to bring about the best possible results. The university, under no cirmcumstances will Interfere in the legitimate exercise of the privilege of fraternities. It will undertal e, /howev er. to elevate and purify that life so far -as this can be done by influence: working from within as well as from without. Appointments. The following new appointments have been made during the quarter: Associate Professor George S. Goortspeed will be universit. J — Proressor Rollm D. Salisbury to be th« of the university. Assistant Professor F. J. Miller to be examiner of the university affiliations. George L*. Hendrickson of the University of Wisconsin to be proiessor of Latin. Stewait Weller to an assistantship in paleontology geology. Charles M. Child to an assistantship in «matom> and histology, William 11. Heidel to a docentship in philosophy. W llliam II. Kirk to a docentship in Greek. Bertha Steig assistant ip the gymnasium, Prtfessor F. F. Abbott to mem* bership on the board of physical culture and athletics. The number of students in attendance during tbe quarter w as 1.103. In the autumn of IS32 the enrollment was 591; 355 men and 159 v.omen. The following fellows have been appointed since the July convocation- Philip Schuyler Allen. Germanics: Joseph K. Arnold. Semitics; Mary llowen. English; Henry C. Conies, gecl-ogv; Anna F. Davies, socology; David A. Drew, astronomy: II. Foster Mallory. Semitics; Louis Mwrbach. biology; Jane K. Weatherlow, En*r- ,1Sh' Cone lo Oilier InHillntions. The following appointments to positions in other institutions have been reported Since the lost tonvocation* Ilamline Hurlburt Freer, fellow in pol.tical economy, 1SD2-2. to the professorship of political economy in Cornell College, Iowa. Sarah McLean Hardy, fellow m political econ-oinv. 1S93-5. instructor in political economy. Welles’ey College. George C. Sikes, fellow in political economy. IS93-4. and Pb. M., 1S91, entered the career of a Journalist. Ch. Sproull Thompson, graduate student and A M.» 1894, to a position in the Illinois Central Railway service. David C. Atkinson. Ph. M. of 1S34. at present lawjer of Chicago. Charles W. Spencer, fellow in sociology, 1SS2-4, to an associate professorship of history and political economy In Colgate University. Ifenry Farrar Linscott. fellow In Sanskrit and cj.ni-aratlve Indo-European philology, 1SS2-5, to an instructorship in LaUn. Brown University. Ada Tarbell. graduate student 1S92-1 and M. A. if 1S91 in Sanskrit and comparative Indo-Eure-pean philology, to an assistant in the high scools, Chicago. Mabel Banta. fellow In Latin. 1S92-3 to an ro-struetorship in Greek and Latin in the Unive^ity af Indiana Bloomington. Ird William Fish Brewer, fellow in Latin, 1S92-J. to an irstructo>-ship In English m Lake Forest icademy. Lake Forest. III. E. Antoinette Ely. fellow In Latin. 1S92-4. to an Instructorship m Latin and Greek in Hamp-:on CoIIesre. I-oulsvIUe. ICv. George Kuhn Grant, fellow in English. 1S93-4. to a professorship of English in the Cbickasha Ind an School. Chl^kasha. I. T. Emily A Hayward, felow in- English. 1&92-3. tn an assistantship in English branches Jn the puhl.c schools in CH.cago. William Henry Elmer, fellow in English. 1S94-5. :o the professorship of English at Franklin College, Indiana. L. D. Milliman fellow in English 1S92-2. to a professorship of English in the Academy of Olivet College. Michigan. Luther Apelles Johnson, graduate student and U. A. of 1891. to a professorship of English In Trinity Umvers.ty.Tehuacana Tesas. *gnes Lathe., graduate student and M. A. cf IS9L an assistant professorship of EngLsh at will be remembered that the contributions, for the most part, have been given for endowment and not for buildings and grounds. It w ill be remembered that Mr. Rockefeller has never v lsited the university. It will be remembered that he has never in the slightest way influenced the general policy of the university. What, now. does all this mean? Sunplv that Mr. Rockefeller would hare the citizens ot Chicago understand that the institution is their institution. He is willing to join with them to build and establish it. but he will do nothine which would furnish an occasion for the supposition that his relation to Jtitution as ditiertnt from that of any of its Mi. i C-.ilv The fact that Mis ute a sum of money so Immense ti _ ____ of departments indicated more-clearly thanfany- single group thing else could have done that tbe large plans of me university, sometimes thought to have been entirely visionary and impracticable, had after all appealed most strongly to men and women accustomed to regard with particular emphasis the econom'cai point of view. Miss Culver has in one act accomplished more to rel.eve the sufferings of humanity than could have been accomplished in establishing ten thousand hospitals. The highest charity does not consist in furnish'ng food freely to those who setiu to be in need of it, but in making provision by which want shall be avoided. The same holds true of physical suffering and disease. All honor to the noble woman wbo possessed a m.nd capable of grasping the possibility of so great a thing; a heart which could prompt her (ogive so magnificently, and the courage to do for a single group of sciences what through all the centuries no individual had done. Much interest has been excited by the announcement of a proposition madt to the university Involvirg a gift of at least a quarter of a million dollars. I refer to the proposal of Mrs. F. A. W. Shiner of Jtount Carroll, Ill. The Mount Carroll Seminary has for forty ^ ears done an important work for women in this Western < cun try. Desiring to secure its permanent j, and at the •'*nie time to secure its development along lines of policy which seemed to her to be correct, she h£* proposed to the trustees to transfer to tbe university the property of the Mount Carroll Summary, valued at §HW,COO. and to make the institution a gift for endowment of at least J130,-000, on condition that the university will conduct the school as one of its academies. The trustees have expressed their favorable consideration of the proposition and appointed a-committee to take up the question in its’deta’is. .> eel S«> fill,- llliMTMl}. ;n placed in the hands of the Uhl crs.ty of Chicago: that the institution is now trong enough, and that to increase its funds • ill only increase its feel'ng of independence, and perhaps the feeling df arrogance which it will surely entertain. Do the friends oi nigher education in th»s Western country appreciate what higher educat.cn costs? Do they realize that the Universilj ofCh.-cago, with all its millions, is not half equ pped, even in the departments which it has undertaken to establish? Is it necessary to explain that if the universitj is to be a university ifcere must be a school of law, a school of medic.ne. ---chapel or headquarters or any kird forii- religious work? It may be difficu't to understand how a university with eleven or twelve of dollars is in need, but when one remembers that th.s money has come ji reariy ercry instance designated for a particular purpose, and that not half of the workx>f the vn.-vcrslty has been provided for, the case will per- mgle profi had been called < ;ity, the statement .t step m the grow»h cf the faculties of the made that the- . ____ _ university would be finished when its endowments and property had reached the - uni mo -P«0,0W. Four years have passed and this step has been taken. It is nov tecessary to will require another $10 OO0.OJO to permit the second stage of the univers.ty’s history to be attained But when the publ.c is Informed, as I now inform it. that every room in ev^vhait of tbe uaivcrsitj. whether dormitory or laboratory, or lecture hall, is wccup’ed and ev en crowd-' ' pubUcwiIlurderst£Edthattfcei*niversit^; o of the great beneiactions wh.ch htvealready been bestowed npon it, i3 in the greatest poss’ble need, and comes aga.n to ask assistance I order that it maj winhily accomplish the sssion w Inch in theprov.dencecf God has Wen